Dies Irae
by zoeldwina
Summary: El barco llegó despuntando con las olas. El nuevo descubrimiento de la Corona le hicieron llevar una nueva conquista, puede que la última que el hombre blanco se encargaría de emprender... La ambición y el poder han poblado sus corazones y sólo queda para el recuerdo su huella de humanidad. Sus pecados bailarán y la tierra temblará. Esto es Dies Irae, esta es la Ira de Dios.


**Dies Irae**

"_He puesto a secar_

_los recuerdos frente al sol_

_he puesto a tender_

_la nostalgia del ayer_

_y no voy a llorar_

_pero no podré olvidar_

_toda la desolación _

_que los dioses trajeron del mar…"_

_(Dies irae, Magö de Oz)_

**La llegada de los dioses del mar**

Sentía miedo, sentía terror.

No podía describir lo que veía, ni siquiera lo entendía… ¿Eran nubes sobre enormes hojas? No, no… ¿espuma del mar que se alzaba sobre las olas? ¿Montañas sobre el agua? No, tampoco ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era esa bestia que asolaba a la lejanía? Pronto llegaría a la orilla ¡tenía que avisar a la Gran Madre!

Corrió por los bosques, adentrándose cada vez más en el corazón de su tierra.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-Valla, esto es más sorprendente de lo que ponen los informes de Cortés

Movió el lente del catalejo.

-¿Si? ¡Pues es más bello que las cartas de Valdivia! Con decirte que el rey nos dio completa libertad en esta isla… ¡Me haré rico! ¿Sabías que estos indios tienen oro por montón? ¡Muchísimo más de lo que vio Pizarro!

-Con tal de que no suframos la suerte de Valdivia o la de Pizarro…

-¡Ya, ya! No seas pesimista, tío. Es normal correr riesgos

-Sí, con tal que no te coman el corazón… ¡Son unos salvajes abandonados de la mano de Dios!

-Eres un jodido marica ¡Eh, Naruto! ¿Dónde coño te has metido?

En el otro extremo de la cubierta, apoyado en los andamios, estaba un hombre joven y de jovial sonrisa que le sonreía al mar. Era rubio y de grandes ojos azules, de rasgos y contextura firmes. Vestía ligero con botas gruesas y pesadas, siendo acariciado por la brisa marina que parecía que en cualquier momento se lo iba a llevar volando.

-Veo que no te ha escuchado

-¡Qué va! (Puso sus manos alrededor de su boca como bocina) ¡NARUTO!

Como sacado de un sueño, el rubio les miró.

-¿Qué os sucede? (Les contestó alzando la voz) Estoy ocupado

Y sin esperar respuesta, volvió a perderse en el azul de las aguas saladas.

-Veo que no te has mezclado con los otros marineros

Un hombre de sus mismos rasgos pero mayor le habló. Vestía los atuendos del capitán y un sombrero sobre su desordenada melena rubia. Tenía una brújula en sus manos.

-Padre (Naruto le miró fijamente a los mismos ojos azules del mar), no pedí venir aquí. Sólo accedí por mamá…

-Y has venido (El capitán le sonrió, afable). Esta es una isla que ningún español, portugués o inglés ha pisado. Deberías sentirte orgulloso por conquistar una tierra virgen

-Pero las islas del Caribe iban a ser mejores que esta

-¡Naruto, Naruto! ¡Tienes corriendo en tus venas la sangre irlandesa! Deberías sentirte a gusto en el frío

-Crecí en el calor de España y una parte mía es árabe. Por lo demás, detesto el frío

-Ya verás que te gustará y si no, es una isla que está muy cerca del Virreinato del Perú. Si quieres volver con tu madre sólo pide asilo al virrey, es muy buen amigo mío

Naruto lo ignoró. No le era fácil estar con un hombre que solamente lo vio un par de veces en la niñez, por esto, no disimulaba su antipatía cada vez que se dirigían la palabra. Si no fuera por su madre Kushina él no acompañaría al capitán Minato en un último intento de expansión de la Corona.

La dichosa isla ya se podía ver, sin necesidad de un catalejo. A simple vista, parecía un considerable punto verde en la inmensidad del azul y celeste. Y más atrás, como una finísima línea, se podía ver el continente sudamericano.

-Hijo, ¿Sabías que esta isla es la ciudad de los césares?

Otra vez su padre volvía a incordiarlo.

-No es esa ciudad (Naruto frunció sus labios). Ese fue un mito que unos borrachos inventaron al igual que el Dorado

-Bueno, la riqueza no es siempre oro… Estimo que llegaremos mañana así que prepárate. Yo tengo que escribir la bitácora ahora

Con un afectuoso apretón de manos, el capitán abandonó la cubierta y se introdujo en la profundidad del barco.

En cuanto a Naruto, siguió perdiendo sus pensamientos en el mar.

"Mañana…" pensó "Será un nuevo día"

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-¡Madre, Madre!

Una mujer de largos y ondulados cabellos negros levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos carmesí acogieron tiernamente a quien la llamaba.

-¿Si, Hinata?

-¡Madre! (Hinata dio grandes bocanadas de aire) ¡He visto…! ¡He visto…!

-¿Qué has visto?

-He visto… ¡He visto una bestia montada en troncos que venía desde el mar!

La Gran Madre se sorprendió.

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Sí! (Hinata sollozó) ¡Los dioses del otro lado del mar llegarán a destruir nuestro pueblo!

-Tranquila (La Gran madre le acarició la cabeza), recuerda las leyendas: "La llegada de los dioses del mar darán el fin de nuestra era y el comienzo de una nueva época" no dicen nada de nuestra destrucción

-Pero… pero…

-Todo estará bien

-¡Pero Sasuke, el Extranjero, dijo que algo muy similar ocurrió en otro pueblo de la Tierra Madre y devastaron todo su mundo! Dijo que en esa noche, Gaia lloró

-¿Confías en mí? (Hinata asintió) ¿Y en la Matriarca? (Volvió a asentir) entonces, entenderás que nosotras daremos hasta el último de nuestro aliento con tal de dejarlos libres a todos ustedes. Nadie les hará daño

Abrazó a la pobre chica que se derrumbaba por el terror.

-Hinata, vuelve con tus hermanas

Otra mujer de cabellos del oro y con una marca en su frente apareció.

-Necesito hablar con la Gran Madre (Continuó la recién llegada)

La chica desapareció de la instancia.

-¿Qué sucede, Tsunade? (La Gran Madre susurró)

-Lo que acabas de oír (Tsunade cruzó sus brazos), después de treinta años aparecen. No creo que sea por nosotros, no debemos confiarnos

-Aún está la esperanza de que nos rescaten

-¡Han sido más de treinta años! (La rubia estaba airada) ¿Cómo puedes seguir esperando que el rey nos rescate? Debió habernos dado por muertos desde hace muchísimo… convenimos a agradecer que estos aborígenes nos hayan acogido con cordialidad

-Tsunade…

-¡No, Kurenai! ¡No permitiré que esos bastardos irrumpan en nuestro pueblo!

-Pero no podemos cerrarnos a la Corona

-¡Y tampoco dejarnos violar por ella!

-… Entonces ¿Tendremos que atacarlos?

-No… nos refugiaremos y prepararemos nuestras armas. Al primer acto de hostilidad, responderemos

-Tsunade, no creo que…

-Es lo que correspondemos en gratitud de nuestro pueblo que te han acogido a ti como su Gran Madre y a mí como su Matriarca

Ambas mujeres se miraron.

-Entiendo

-Ahora tenemos que informarles a los hombres que salieron al exterior

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

El sol ya se había ocultado cuando comenzaron la fiesta. El ron y la cerveza corrían a la orden de las gargantas secas y varios borrachos babeaban en el suelo pidiendo más.

-¡Oiga, oigan! (El capitán le dio unos golpecitos a su jarra con una cuchara) ¡OIGAAAAAAAAAN! (Siguió insistiendo con su jarra hasta que captó la atención de todos) Mañana llegaremos a una tierra totalmente distinta de la que conocemos. Lo más probable es que hallemos monstruos y seres que no entendamos, que los hombres que allí habitan sean salvajes y que ante el peligro nos ataquen con ferocidad. Puede que muchos no regresemos nunca a nuestra patria y que otros perezcan en el intento. Como su capitán yo sólo os pido vuestro apoyo y lealtad pues todos saldremos victoriosos si unimos nuestras fuerzas

-¡Con oro y mujeres!

Las carcajadas coparon la fiesta y el alcohol volvió a correr por los vasos.

-Veo que no te han escuchado…

Un viejo de largo cabello albino se aproximó al capitán. Traía una silla y se sentó cerca de él.

-Es cierto, pero algo habrá de quedar en sus cabezas

El viejo se cruzó de brazos y meditó unos momentos.

-No lo creo, Minato (El viejo suspiró). Este no es el primer barco en que he zarpado para conquistar nuevos sueños y he visto con impotencia las barbaridades que hacían mis compañeros. Tú entiendes que los hombres que habitan en esta tierra son considerados como animales, salvajes, fuera de la cultura y del bautismo. La misma Corona los tiene de enemigos y está dispuesta a pagar nuestras empresas con tal que pacifiquemos sus nuevas colonias. A nuestros reyes no les interesa el bien de esta gente, sólo quieren más poder. De la misma forma que tu tripulación. América es rica en oro y, si eres inteligente, puedes desmoronar sin muchas bajas a tan complejas civilizaciones. Los más triste de todo es que son ellos los que pierden

-¿Los indios?

-Sí, quizás, no fue correcto irrumpir en su mundo de la forma en que lo hicimos

-Todo tiene su porqué, Jiraiya, y puede que sólo esta era la forma de conocernos. No era la mejor, pero era la única después de todo

-Aún eres muy joven

-Puede que mis cuarenta no rivalicen con tus sesenta (El capitán rió). Sólo sé que aún podemos ser distintos y crear buenas relaciones con esta isla. No estoy en pos de conquistarla ni nada, sólo quiero conocer y aprender. Si los indios quieren unírsenos, ¡Adelante! Pero mis hombres, mientras estén en mi cargo, no harán nada que los violente y que nos haga acudir a nuestras armas

-Muchos son convictos, asesinos, ladrones… yo no metería las manos al fuego si fuera tú

-Confío en ellos

-Siempre tan bueno y tan optimista (El viejo le revolvió la melena rubia) ¡Te conozco desde crío y no has cambiado ni un poquito! Aunque creo que Kushina pensaría lo mismo que yo: debes tener cuidado

-No te preocupes, la tendré. Mi hijo está conmigo y me da fuerzas

-¿Naruto? Es un buen chiquillo si bien he podido considerar que no te aprecia mucho

-Lo sé (Minato cerró sus ojos) casi no he estado con él con esto de los viajes. Debe pensar que soy un extraño en su vida…

-¡Pero no te desanimes, chaval! (Jiraiya le dio una gran manotón en la espalda) vino de todas formas a pesar de las quejas de su madre. No es un mal chico, sólo debes darle tiempo

-Sí… tiempo…

-¡Tranquilo! (El viejo parpadeó sus negros ojos, sonriendo) este viaje os unirá, ya verás

-¡Tienes razón, Jiraiya! (Se levantó) ¿Qué podría hacer si no estuvieseis aquí? Eres como un verdadero padre para mí, gracias

-¡No te pongas sentimental! ¡Je, je, je! Mejor ve a por tus hombres que están por caerse de culo de tanto beber

-Vale

El capitán le hizo caso.

En cuanto a su hijo, Naruto, removía la cerveza de su jarra con su dedo índice. Los círculos irregulares que hacía se perdían hasta topar las orillas. Parecía totalmente abstraído en su labor, por eso, no miraba el jaleo que se formó en la fiesta… luego de la emborrachera, vinieron los llantos y las peleas, las sillas volaron y las jarras se rompieron en mil pedazos en los sesos, mientras que otros se sorbían los mocos por quién sabe qué cosas. Para cuando por fin pudo levantar la cabeza, la cabina se había hecho un desastre y los pocos que no quedaron inconscientes se abrazaban y se juraban los mejores amigos. Y en tanto que su padre buscaba a tientas en el suelo y entre los borrachos algo. Percatándose de eso, Naruto buscó inconscientemente lo perdido y lo encontró clavado en la pared.

-Toma

Minato alzó su vista y vio a su hijo que le tendía su sombrero.

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias! (Gritó feliz) Este sombrero me lo dio tu madre y si lo perdía… (Tragó saliva)

-Sí, te entiendo. Mamá da un poco de miedo cuando se enoja

-Uffff, y eso que no la conocías cuando te estaba esperando

Silencio.

-Ya es tarde, padre

-Sí… vete a la cama, hijo. Mañana será un largo día

Naruto volteó y se fue a los camarotes sin despedirse.

El capitán se puso el sombrero en su cabeza y deseó que alguna vez su hijo le llamase _papá _en vez de _padre._ Pero su hijo parecía reacio en cambiar su trato para con él…Cabizbajo, se fue a su cabina para escribir en su bitácora.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-¡Hinata, te dije que no vinieras!

Un hombre de largo cabello castaño y de ojos indiferentes y blancos la regañaba. Estaba embarrado de pies a cabeza con el barro oscuro de la zona armado con un arco y flechas.

-Neji… yo…

-No, regresa al pueblo con las demás mujeres

No obstante, Hinata seguía allí.

-Hinata… (Neji la ocultó en el árbol donde estaba vigilando). Desde que nuestros padres no están yo estoy a cargo tuyo y de tu hermana por órdenes de la Matriarca. Obedéceme y escóndete con las demás

-Pero yo necesito ver a los dioses del otro lado del mar…

-Vete

-Neji, deja que se quede. Ella no regresará

Un hombre le habló del árbol contiguo, la oscuridad y el barro sólo dejaban ver sus oscuros ojos.

-¡El Extranjero está con ustedes! (Soltó Hinata de repente) ¡Rompieron una orden de la Matriarca!

Los otros hombres que vigilaban con ellos se miraron con miedo.

-Hinata (Sasuke, el Extranjero le habló lentamente) si te quedas aquí… ¿nos prometes que no le dirás nada a Tsunade ni a Kurenai?

-¿A la Matriarca y a la Gran Madre?

-Sí

-Está bien

Neji no podía creer en lo que oía.

-¡Sasuke! (Exclamó)

-Tranquilo, ella se quedará aquí y no avanzará más ¿No es cierto, Hinata? (Ella asintió) podemos movernos con tranquilidad

El Extranjero le hizo una seña de calma al resto y con otro para que se siguieran acercando a la playa.

-Por favor, Hinata, no te muevas de aquí

Le susurró Neji antes de unirse con los demás.

Ella llevó una mano al corazón y se aferró con fuerza al árbol en donde la dejaron. Estaba a una buena distancia de la playa pero podía ver ya la llegada de los dioses del mar.

Suspiró más tranquila.

Una incertidumbre se había apoderado de ella desde que el día de ayer los vio acercarse. Aquellos dioses del mar vendrían con cosas desconocidas, con cosas muy extrañas. Lo presentía. Divisaba en la lejanía un gran cascarón de nuez soplado por una nube blanca. Desembarcaron en la playa, bajando en cascarones más pequeños que llegaron a las orillas. El primero en pisar tierra firme fue un dios de graciosa cosa roja en la cabeza y de extrañas ropas que ondeaban con la brisa del mar. Se situó en frente de los otros dioses que llegaban y se plantaban delante de él. De lo que pudo juzgar, el dios de sombrero era el dios mayor. Y por último, un dios más joven con otro más anciano llegaron a la playa. No se situaron en donde estaban los dioses menores sino que con el mayor que sacó algo blanco de sus ropas y leyó algo que no alcanzó oír. Luego, sacó dos maderos que estaban perpendiculares y los enterró en la arena.

La curiosidad hizo que se acercase un poco más.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

A penas pisaron tierra firme, Naruto sintió muchos pares de ojos que los observaban en la distancia. Sabía que esa isla no estaba desierta y que bien podrían ser presa de una emboscada. Miró a Jiraiya y el anciano le devolvió el mismo desasosiego. Luego observó a su padre que terminaba de leer el mensaje del rey para con la isla, que al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de nada. Por último, observó la cruz que el capitán había clavado en la arena. Era tosca y de maderas mal cortadas, sus cortes irregulares tapaban lo que antaño fue un bello crucifijo.

Desde el fondo de su corazón, esperaba que aquella isla no se transformase como lo hizo esa cruz.

Minato guardó la carta y comenzó a dar las primeras órdenes en tierra firme:

-Necesito que veinte hombres vallan a cortar árboles y que otros diez preparen la madera, que seis vigilen y que avisen cualquier intruso, al cocinero que prepare lo mejor y que los que saben martillar y construir, hagan las preparaciones para edificar. Que de aquí a la noche ya tengamos unas murallas para guarecernos

Un grupo de hombres regresaron al barco y trajeron lo necesario para talar y construir. Distribuyeron las herramientas y fueron cada uno a sus faenas.

En cuanto a Naruto, él no apartó sus ojos del bosque.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Podía ver la silueta del dios joven que se acercaba a los bosques.

Se aferró más al árbol y deseó que su primo y todos los hombres de la tribu estuviesen con ella para salvarla. Pero estaba sola, los hombre debieron haberse desplegado por los lindes para no interrumpir a los dioses.

Debía ser fuerte.

Lo veía acercársele más, sólo un par de árboles los separaban. Se apretujó más al suyo y dio pequeñas bocanadas por los nervios.

Sentía miedo.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Había jurado ver a una silueta en el bosque. Se adentró en él con curiosidad. Avanzaba lento, cuidando de pisar lo que evidenciaría su osadía. Llevó una mano al pomo de su sable, alerta.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Su corazón iba a estallar.

Era tal el miedo que se hospedó en su pecho que Hinata no se percató de que algo peor ya le había seguido las huellas. Ese algo le cortó sus sentidos en un poderoso rugido que la clavó en el árbol.

Con terror pudo vislumbrar a las manchas que recorrían todo el cuerpo de la bestia, como finas rayas recorrían su cabeza y todo su cuerpo, su pelaje dorado le hizo recordar las estrellas… de un salto se plantó ante ella y abrió sus fauces de poderosos y afilados colmillos.

La bestia sagrada de su pueblo iba a devorar sus alma por escabullirse donde no debía, donde no debía estar.

Lloró desconsolada.

-Perdónenme… (Susurró)

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-¡¿Un tigre amarillo?!

Naruto no cabía en su expectación. Desenvainó su sable y rápidamente le dio cara a la bestia. Percibió que algo más estaba detrás de él pero no era tiempo de fijarse en ello.

El tigre saltó y se perdió en la espesura.

Estaba atento, sabía que eso no terminada ahí.

De la izquierda un salto inesperado le rozó su cara que si no hubiese sido por sus reflejos le hubiese partido la cabeza. Un hilillo de sangre recorrió su mejilla. Hizo un revés y el tigre dio un alarido de dolor. Naruto dio un paso atrás para ver mejor. El animal había sido dañado en una pata y ahora sus ojos estaban más enojados que nunca.

Saltó otra vez sin que el rubio se diese cuenta…

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Era demasiado tarde como para gritar.

Fue un breve letargo de tiempo… pero el suficiente como para que sus músculos y todo su cuerpo se moviese.

Lo empujo.

Cerró sus ojos y extendió fuerte sus brazos.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Todo había ocurrido en un instante.

Él había sido tumbado inexplicablemente. Algo cálido cayó a su rostro, alzó sus ojos y vio al animal que tenía entre sus fauces a una salvaje mujer. De su hombro brotaba la sangre que seguía cayendo sobre él. El tigre luchaba para botarla arañando sus brazos y su pecho. Sin embargo, la mujer seguía estando de pie con asombrosa fuerza.

**OoOoozoeooOoo**

Escuchó un estallido, algo que la aturdió muchísimo más que el dolor. Flaquearon sus fuerzas y no pudo seguir mucho más en pie. Mientras perdía el conocimiento, un fuerte olor le nubló la razón.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Había sido su última opción y no le quedó más remedio que usar la pistola. La pólvora seguía penetrando el aire con fuerza y era aún peor en el animal que recibió el tiro en la frente, justo arriba de sus ojos. Mientras aguantaba el hedor, le abrió la boca y alejó al muerto tigre... era increíble como la belleza y la muerte se cernían en tan grandioso ser. El pelaje amarrillo y sus rayas anaranjadas terminada todo con el disparo que le dio. Lo apartó finalmente y reparó en su salvadora. La sangre seguía brotando de su hombro por pequeñas y profundas heridas. Los colmillos del tigre le habían destrozado su piel. Un poco más y le hubiese desgarrado el hombro...

Si no hacía algo ella podría morir.

Sacó una petaca y le vertió el ron en la herida lo suficiente como para limpiarle la sangre. Posteriormente, se desgarró sus ropas y la envolvió lo más sutil y fuerte que pudo. No quería dañarla pero tampoco quería que perdiese su brazo por una infección. La levantó en andas y miró su rostro que reposaba en sueños sobre su hombro.

-Gracias (Le susurró él)

Miró al cielo y unas ennegrecidas nubes le opacaron la vista. Para cuando los bajó, un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda. Un pésimo pálpito le embargó al sentir otra vez los mismos pares de ojos que lo recibieron a su llegada a la isla, la diferencia es que ahora él estaba en sus manos.

Estaba rodeado.

Esperó paciente.

La lluvia proclamó su lugar en la isla, empapando todas sus expectativas de escape. Miró a la mujer de su regazo, a los árboles, a los que ya eran más visibles...

Hincó una pierna en la tierra y se arrodilló. Acercó más a sí a la mujer y aguantó a la lluvia con dignidad.

Cerró sus ojos.

Oyó ruidos, pasos. Las posas salpicaban los movimientos precipitados, podía sentir presencias que empequeñecían su ínfima libertad en un roce de metal que le hizo sangrar un poco. Un fuerte agarre a su melena le obligó a levantar la cabeza, el metal estaba ahora en su cuello invitándolo a una muerte segura.

Abrió sus ojos.

Un hombre lo apuntaba con su lanza y le asía los cabellos con brusquedad. Pudo ver el odio y miedo juntos en una sola mirada blanquecina y fría. Tenía el cabello castaño con pequeñas trenzas con plumas de mil colores y vestía holgado, simple. La lluvia iba quitando el barro que llevaba pegado al cuerpo.

Naruto sostuvo su seria mirada.

-Hacedme lo que queráis (Vociferó con fuerza el rubio) pero a ella dejadla a un lado de todo esto

El contacto visual perduró aún más.

El hombre de ojos blancos alzó su brazo y dijo algo en su lengua. Fue respondido por otro que se hallaba detrás de Naruto. Acto seguido, volvió a decir algo que fue traducido, esta vez, al español por su mismo receptor:

-Has invadido nuestro hogar y has asesinado a Nahuel Chod. Mereces la muerte (Naruto contuvo el aliento). Pero has demostrado tu valía como hombre... si eres capaz de derrotarme, tú y ella vivirán ¿Aceptas?

Naruto aceptó.

De pronto, varios hombres lo redujeron y se llevaron a la mujer de sus brazos. Le amarraron las muñecas y a empujones le hicieron andar.

**ooOoozoeooOoo **

-Uuufff... por fin he terminado

Releyó lo que había escrito y sonrió, hasta ahora todo iba bien. Habían llegado a la isla sólo con dos bajas que de borrachos se cayeron al mar. Y más allá de eso, no había habido ningún contratiempo: Estaban bien en provisiones, ya habían levantado las primeras empalizadas para el campamento, sus hombres se mantenían unidos y lo respetaban, no habían recibidos señales de ataque ni nada. Todo era perfecto a no ser de...

-Naruto aún no regresa

El viejo Jiraiya había entrado a la cabina del capitán sin que éste mismo se diera cuenta.

-Estoy preocupado (Le reconoció Minato), ya es de noche y la lluvia no arrecia... temo por él

-Esperemos dos días, si no regresa... tendremos que darlo por muerto. Tu hijo es fuerte, pero no creo que sobreviva a las bestias que se esconden en la noche...

**-**Si fuera necesario, yo mismo iría

-Minato... no debes dejar tu tripulación aún si es tu hijo

-Déjame a solas, Jiraiya, debo seguir con mi labor

El viejo se fue.

El capitán perdió su vista en la noche que le brindaba una ventana. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su esposa estuviese con él para aconsejarle

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

La lluvia se acentuó.

Lo soltaron y cayó al barro.

Naruto se irguió, cauto. Buscó con la mirada a la chica que lo salvó del tigre y la encontró resguardada por dos hombres que intentaban detener la hemorragia con ungüentos, hojas e insectos. Un poco más tranquilo, volvió a enfocarse en el hombre que le había retado: aquel se había despojado de las ropas de su torso y sólo se quedó con un taparrabo largo y unas vendas de cuero en sus manos. Alzó un puño al rubio y lo instó a acercarse.

Naruto se acercó a pasos firmes.

Pronto, los aborígenes les dieron el suficiente espacio limitándolo con sus cuerpos en un gran círculo. Naruto comprendió que si salía vivo de esta, no podría escapar.

Su oponente gritó algo en su lengua, los espectadores respondieron al unísono algo que sonaba fiero y potente.

Y uno de ellos volvió a traducirle al español:

-Yo, Neji Hyuuga, líder de la Casa de los Hyuuga, te desafío por el honor de mi prometida y del mío propio a una lucha a muerte (Neji volvió a decir algo que fue pronto traducido). Demuestra tu valía, invasor

Comenzó la batalla por un enorme grito del indígena. Naruto esquivó a penas sus golpes, cayendo al barro en las primeras embestidas. Rodó antes que un poderoso golpe lo anclase al suelo. Ante un descuido, logró patearle en las piernas y hacerle caer. Rápidamente el rubio se pudo reponer y tomar distancia para un respiro. Retomó su condición y realmente se vio en la necesidad de utilizar su sable o su carabina... pero un hombre contra más de una docena era imposible que saliese airoso de este embate: podría matar a cuatro o puede que seis con suerte pero no podría escapar de los que quedasen y perecer en el intento.

Este desafío era su carta de salvación.

Volvió a la marcha y conectó un golpe en la cara de Neji, sin embargo, este aprovechó su mal guardia y sólo con los roces de sus dedos en su costado lo hicieron flaquear. Naruto volvió a tomar distancia y reparó que su respiración se había vuelto más pesada y entrecortada. Intentó conectar más golpes pero el indígena parecía poseer una resistencia natural y, mezclada con su velocidad y ligereza, le hacían ser un oponente formidable. Por otra parte, la lluvia empeoraba cada vez más el terreno y su equilibrio perdía su peso cada vez que el barro se diluía más en sus pies. Naruto comprendió que si esto seguía así, no duraría gran cosa ni siquiera defendiéndose.

Comenzó a retroceder. El indígena lo sitiaba como una fiera, le demarcaba sus límites con sus rápidos y ligeros movimientos. Su espalda chocó con un algo duro, miró hacia atrás y un árbol había detenido toda su escapatoria. Neji le aventó su estómago con un fuerte puño y lo tomó desde el pescuezo con una mano y lo alzó al aire. Algo pronunció en su lengua y, aunque Naruto no supiese nada, un pequeño halo de miedo se apoderó de su mente.

Por primera vez, Naruto sintió miedo por su vida.


End file.
